


Meet The Family, Part 2

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: In which Kuroo meets Kei's mother and Kei gets what he wanted.





	Meet The Family, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> This time, I'm gonna introduce Kei's mom. I made Kei's mom an omega male and a half-French person. I first encountered French-Tsukki in [Being Gross Verses](https://archiveofourown.org/series/768096) by [Ivyfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics) and decided to adopt the idea. You really should check their works, by the way, they are really good!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff!

Kei has been dating Kuroo for eight months now. Their relationship is as great as the first time they started dating. No, it's even better. Kuroo is as attentive to Kei's feelings and needs as ever, Kei is more relax and open with Kuroo, their fights are never last. They banter about anything from the most important things to something as mundane as how to boil eggs. Being with Kuroo is never boring.

Also, Kei was surprised when he found out that Kuroo is so clingy. He loves to touch him anytime anywhere. Outside, the alpha will put his arm around his shoulders, hold his hand, or give him back hugs. At home, he always follows Kei wherever he goes, sometimes even hinders his chores. Kuroo also loves to lay his head on Kei's lap whenever they lounging on the couch watching TV. Kei was also surprised to find that he actually enjoys pampering his alpha, especially running his hand through Kuroo's thick hair until he falls asleep.

Kei has never been happier.

But.

"Keiji!" Bokuto calls from the distance. Akaashi, who is having some coffee with Kei and Kozume, smiles and waves to the alpha. Bokuto quickens his pace, grinning widely. Kuroo walks behind him with more relaxed steps, his hands in his pants pockets, lazy grin plastered on his face. As soon as he reaches their table, Bokuto immediately pulls Akaashi into his big hug and kisses him smack on his lips. "Miss you."

Akaashi giggles. He grabs Bokuto's shoulders for balance. "We met in the morning, Kotarou-san. We live together, remember?"

"But, Keiji, a minute without you feels like a year," Bokuto says. Kei, who has been watching them, scoffs.

"Disgusting," Kei hears Kozume mumbles. When Kei turns to look at him, the beta is already busy with his console again. Bokuto, seemingly heard what Kozume said, laughs.

"You're just jealous that Hinata isn't here, right Kenma-kun?" Bokuto says, he takes the seat beside Akaashi.

"Am not," Kozume answers. "I just think you are disgusting."

"What's disgusting?" Kuroo asks, just arrived at their table. He caresses Kei's head and bends down to give him a kiss. "Hi, babe."

Kei hums. "Kozume-san apparently found Bokuto-san's flirt disgusting."

Kuroo sits beside Kei, bringing his seat nearer to Kei's and throwing his arm around Kei's shoulders. "Indeed. They are disgusting couple."

"As if you are any better," Kozume says. The both of them starts arguing, like always. Kei, already used to their dynamic, only listens with half ear. His attention instead is taken by Akaashi and Bokuto who talk between themselves.

Kei sighs internally. He is happy with his relationship with Kuroo. But he has to admit that he is a bit jealous with Akaashi and Bokuto's. Not about the closeness or the intimacy. Because he knows that his own doesn't lack of it.

"What do you want to drink, Koutarou-san?" Akaashi asks.

"It's rather hot today, maybe an iced milk coffee. I'm a bit hungry too. Which cake is good, Keiji?"

That's the thing that makes him jealous. The way they call each other by their given names. It's such a little thing, but Kei really wants Kuroo to call him by his given name too. Kuroo has a lot of endearments for him, from babe to dear to moonshine, but he never calls him 'Kei'. Though, Kei is not sure if he himself can call his alpha 'Tetsurou' without breaking into a blushing mess. Kei doesn't even call Yamaguchi, his longest closest friend, by his given name usually. Only rarely, in a very special circumstances.

_But_ , Kei thinks, _how good will it be to hear my name out of Kuroo-san's mouth_.

 

xxXXxx

 

"... yes, Kaa-san," Kei says to his phone. "I will pick you up a the station." Kei sighs as he cuts the call with his mother, who will be in Tokyo for a weekend. Kuroo, who is staying the night at Kei's apartment, offers him a cup of coffee before sitting next to him.

"Your mother's coming?" he asks. Kei nods and sighs again. "Why are you sighing so much? Didn't you say you are close with him? It's his first time visiting you since you moved here, right?"

"I am close with my mother," Kei says. "But having him here for the weekend means lots of shopping and interrogation. He is a very nosy person, you know!"

Kuroo laughs. He brings Kei closer to cuddle. "Of course he is. He will be so curious and worried about his baby boy. Who is, by the way, living by himself for the first time, in a big city no less."

"But, Kuroo-san, I have been living here for more than a year and have been fine! Besides, I come home once every 2 months and I also always updating him about everything by phone and text!" Kei pouts. "He also knows that I have you and others to look after me." To Kei's annoyance, Kuroo only laughs again. He sends a jab to Kuroo's stomach with his elbow. He smirks when Kuroo let out an 'oomph'.

As Kei sips his coffee and half listens to Kuroo's grumbles about bony elbow, an idea appears in his head. "Kuroo-san," he says. The alpha stops muttering and hums. "What about you also meet my mom?"

Kuroo coughs when he accidentally swallows his coffee wrongly. "Wh-what?" he stutters. "Me, meeting your mom?"

"Mmhmm," Kei wipes the droplets of coffee on Kuroo's chin with tissue paper. "He always says that he wants to meet you ever since I told him we're together."

"But," Kei has to swallow his smile seeing Kuroo becomes so pale. "But, Tsukki! I don't think I'm ready to ask for your hands from your parents yet!"

"Kuroo-san! I didn't tell you to propose," Kei laughs. "I only want to introduce you to him. Besides, I think you and he will get along really well."

Kuroo is still reluctant. Well, meeting an omega's parents usually is a serious thing. The alpha should be able to prove to the parents that they are worthy for receiving their precious omega's hands. With a little prompting from Kei, though, Kuroo finally agrees to accompany Kei picking up his mom and spending a day with him. Of course with the promise of a whole day pampering after Kei's mom gets home.

 

xxXXxx

 

Kuroo fidgets as they wait for Kei's mother to show up. The Shinkansen is due to arrive any moment now. Kei throws a side glance to Kuroo to notice that his alpha is indeed very nervous. His sociable alpha. Nervous. Kei sighs. He takes pity to Kuroo and takes his hand. "It will be fine, Kuroo-san," Kei says, his thumbs stroking the back of Kuroo's hand. "My mother is really nice. He will like you." Kuroo gulps and nods.

But he still fidgets. Kei sighs. _Oh well_ , he thinks, _Kuroo-san will forget all nervousness as soon as he meets Kaa-san._

The train stops and Kei sees the passengers pouring out. He immediately spots his mother. The older omega is as blond and almost as tall as he is, makes him stand out among the mostly dark haired shorter Japanese people.

"Tsukki," Kuroo whispers. "That's your mother, right? That tall man with braided blond hair?" Kei hums agreeing. "He's French, right? How do you say hello in French again?"

"He's only half French. And I already told you he talks Japanese well, Kuroo-san," Kei snickers. "Kaa-san rarely speaks French anyway, only with his father." Kuroo nods, still looking not so sure.

"Kei-chaaaaan!" the tall blond man yells from afar when he notices them. He runs towards them swinging his travel bag, much to the annoyance of others. As soon as he reaches their place, he lunges at his son. "I miss you, my baby!"

Kei grunts as he receives his mother smothering hug. He hugs him back, though. "I visited two weeks ago, Kaa-san."

Kaa-san lets go of him but immediately fussing over him. "Exactly, it was two weeks ago. Both of my babies rarely visit, Kaa-san is so lonely," he sighs, pretending to wipe the non-existence tears on his cheek.

"Tch," Kei, despite being used to his mother's antics, feels tired already. "Kaa-san, I want to introduce you to someone," he shifts his mother's attention to Kuroo. "This is Kuroo Tetsurou, the alpha I told you before. Kuroo-san, this is my mother, Tsukishima Noel."

"Tsukishima-san," Kuroo bows. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ara," Kaa-san says, his hand on his chest. "You are so much more handsome than what Kei told me." Kei snickers when he sees his alpha blushes in front of his mother. "And, please, call me Noel. Or you just call me Kaa-san. Ah, and can I call you Tetsurou too?"

"Yes, Tsuki - I mean, Noel-san, of course you can call me Tetsurou," Kuroo stammers. The older omega smiles, satisfied with the answer.

"Come on, let's have lunch," Kaa-san slides his hands to both Kei and Kuroo's arms. "Kaa-san is so hungry."

In the end, they decide to put the travel bag at Kei's apartment first before going to lunch. Kuroo, who has borrowed his father's car, drives them around. Kaa-san insists to treat them some yakiniku, because "I bet you both rarely eat meat, you broke college students." Kuroo, much to Kei's chagrin, whoops in excitement. Apparently momentarily forgetting about his nervousness in the promise of meat.

"So, Tetsu-chan," Kaa-san says as he starts putting the meat into the grills. "You've known Kei since high school, right?"

"Yes, Noel-san," Kuroo says after he recovers from being called 'Tetsu-chan'. "We met at the joint practice between Karasuno and Nekoma."

"Mmm," Kei looks at his mother suspiciously. His mother has this wicked smile plastered on his face. "Did you fall for him in the first sight?" Kuroo splutters. Kaa-san gives Kei side eyes. "Because you see, it seemed that way for Kei. After that training camp, it was always Kuroo-san this, Kuroo-san that. So I wonder..."

"Kaa-san!" Kei flushes. He has always closed with mother and told him everything. But to think he would bring up his shameful crush for Kuroo in front of the man himself!

Kuroo looks at him with wide eyes and O shaped mouth. "Oya... You have crush on me in high school, Tsukki? I don't know that," he teases. Kei really really wants to slap that smirk from his face.

"Shut up, Kuroo-san!" Kei bites. His mother laughs. "You too, Kaa-san."

"Why? It's okay, isn't it?" he says. "You are already together anyway."

"Yes, Tsukki," Kuroo adds. "We are already together anyway. I've already known that you like me. Ne, Tsukki?"

"Ne, Tsukki?" Kaa-san parrots.

Kei should have know, introducing Kuroo to Kaa-san will end up in disaster for him. Both of them like to tease him, after all. "Do I? How do you know I'm with you not for those free coffee from your part time job, Kuroo-san?" he smirks. Kaa-san laughs again.

"Oh, burn!" he says to Kuroo. "You are really perfect for each other, aren't you?"

They continue to chat while having their lunch. Although he has to suffer from their joint teasing, Kei is happy to see them getting closer. Not that Kei ever doubt it. If Kaa-san could charm his Tou-san, which is the hardest stiffest toughest man he knows, Kuroo is a piece of cake. And Kuroo is a very nice guy underneath all those provocation words. Kei can see that his mother already wants to take Kuroo as his son-in-law.

"Tetsu-chan, what are you studying again?"

"Chemistry, Sir."

"Oh, wow, a future scientist!" Kaa-san exclaims. "You must be so smart!"

"He's just a nerd, Kaa-san," Kei denies flippantly before Kuroo can voice his own denial, or worse agreement, to what his mother just said.

"As if you're not one," Kaa-san says. "You know he loves all things dinosaurs, right Kuroo-kun? If he doesn't idolize his father so much, he would take paleontology instead of law. Both Kei and Akiteru are daddy's sons, alright, with Kei studying to be a lawyer and Aki-chan in the police force. I used to hope Kei would follow my footsteps. He has the look, unlike that brute Aki-chan," Kaa-san sighs.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do, Noel-san?" Kuroo asks. Kei's mother brightens.

"I used to be a model!" he says. "Kei never told you? I used to be in magazines all the time and walk in various fashion shows. But after I got mated with Kei's father and pregnant with Akiteru, I stopped. I teach in a modelling school while doing some designer works nowadays."

"Woah, a model!" Kuroo looks amazed. "I don't know why I'm surprised, though. You do have the looks, Noel-san. Tall, graceful, and beautiful. Just like your son. I can see why you want Tsukishima to follow your steps." Kuroo says while smiling admiringly at Kei. Kei blushes.

"Arara, Tetsu-chan! You flatter me!" Kaa-san says cheerfully, leaning forward to ruffle Kuroo's head. "Ah, by the way, you have been dating for months, haven't you?" Kei nods. "It has been bothering me for a while, but why are you still calling each other with your sure name?"

Kei and Kuroo exchange looks. "Um.." is the only thing Kei can say.

"I mean, isn't eight months long enough to get closer to call each other by given names? I don't understand why Japanese people are so stiff about these things. Besides, you will be one of our family members someday, calling Kei 'Tsukishima' will be confusing," Kaa-san says, doesn't realize that the young ones in front of him shift nervously on their seats.

"Fa, family member..." Kuroo mumbles, his face bright red.

"You are also a Japanese, Kaa-san!" Kei argues.

"Only half," his mother waves his hand in front of his face. "Half of me is not. And that half doesn't understand some Japanese customs." Kei rolls his eyes. His mother and his free spirit.

Kei takes a glance at Kuroo only to see that the alpha is still bright red and out of it. No doubt still thinking of how his mother was so easily talking about taking him into their family. Kei, on the other hand, feels shy for another reason, though. He recalls his envy for Bokuto and Akaashi's familiarity with each other. He feels both miffed and pleased his mother brought something that he has been thinking for a while but has not had courage to voice it. Miffed because how like his mother, meddling his business. But also pleased because finally it's out in the open.

"Anyway," Kaa-san says. "Don't mind it now. Let's go shopping!"

 

xxXXxx

 

Two days of his mother visit goes in a blur. The second day, Kei accompanies his mother to sight see. Kuroo doesn't join them because of his part time job in the coffee shop near campus. So of course Kei takes his mother to buy coffee there. It's so amusing to see Kuroo gets flustered in front of his flirty mother, he almost put the wrong order.

After that, Kei gives his mother a tour around campus. As Kei shows his mother around the places he frequents, he's aware of the stares from people around them. Kei thinks it's because his former model of a mother and he feels rather uncomfortable.

"Kaa-san, let's go somewhere else," Kei says, tugging his mother's arm.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Just," Kei keeps tugging. "People are staring."

Kaa-san laughs. This brings more people to stare. Kei lowers his eyes, trying to avoid as many eyes as he can. "Of course people are staring. Two gorgeous omegas are walking together after all!"

"Kaa-san! You are embarrassing!" Kei walks faster. His mother follows him dutifully even though he is still laughing merrily.

"Why? It's true!" he says. "I am a former model, after all. And you look a whole lot like me."

"Tch. Whatever. Let's just go."

Kei then takes Kaa-san to a shopping mall. This time, it is his mother that dragging the younger omega to every shops he fancies. They browse through bags, clothes, shoes, and even make ups. Kaa-san has fun by forcing Kei to try a lot of clothes and pose for him. Kei loses count of how many pairs of pants and shirts and also a few dresses he puts on and off. His mother also makes Kei tries a few pairs of heels even though Kei has denied, because "I'm as tall as it is, Kaa-san! Honestly."

When they go to lunch, Kei has lots of shopping bags in both hands.

"Do you really need to buy this many, Kaa-san?" he asks as they sit in the booth of the restaurant.

"Of course! Tou-san never takes me shopping, so I have to take this chance by the neck. Besides, half of them are yours."

"Yes, because you insisted to buy it," Kei loses his patience a bit. "I, for one, don't need another 3 new pairs of pants."

"Why not? Those pants make your butts and your long legs look good. Tetsu-chan won't be able to resist."

"Should you talk like that to your omega son?" Kei sighs. "Instead of, you know, lecturing me about keeping my chastity or something?"

Kaa-san gives him a flat look. "Come on, Kei, I'm not your father," he says. "Or Akiteru for that matter. That boy is way too over protective." Kei actually agrees about that.

The two omega enjoys their lunch while chatting about various things. What Kei loves about his mother is that, although he looks superficial, Kaa-san is actually very sharp and knowledgeable. Talking with him is never boring. Kei is sure that one of the things that makes his father fell in love.

Kuroo sends a text asking if he can join them for their afternoon before Kaa-san leaves Tokyo. Kaa-san answers quickly and excitedly "Of course he can! I want to know my son-in-law better!" to Kei's embarrassment. So, the both of them decide to order some dessert to kill time.

"Noel-san, Tsukki, sorry for the wait!" Kuroo greets them when he arrives.

"Don't worry!" Kaa-san dismisses his apology. "We have dessert, anyway!"

Kei catches Kuroo looks at their table with raised eyebrow. There are slices of half eaten strawberry shortcake and red velvet cake and two cups of coffee. Kei immediately knows what is in Kuroo's mind. "Yes, Kuroo-san, my mother also loves his sweets."

Kuroo laughs. "Right. Like mother like son, I guess."

"Oh! Kei does get his sweet tooth from me," Kaa-san says, forking another bites.

"Every time Tsukki gets mad at me, I always buy him a slice of cake as a peace offering," Kuroo says, taking a seat beside Kei. "It always works."

Kaa-san laughs. "That's what Kei's father always does too."

 

xxXXxx

 

Good times always end fast. After packing his mother's shopping to his travel bag, they go to the station for his train back to Miyagi. Kei is a little bit sad to part with his mother. Two days feel so short. Judging from the look on his face, Kuroo also feels it.

"I'm really happy to get to know you, Tetsu-chan!" Kaa-san says, patting the alpha's cheek gently. Kuroo blushes.

"It's my pleasure, Noel-san," Kuroo replies. "A pity that your visit is so short, though."

"It is, isn't it? I do want to chat with you more!" Kaa-san says. "You should join Kei when he goes back home. I'm sure Kei's father also wants to meet you."

"I-I will," Kuroo stammers. "Please send my regards to Tsukki's father, Noel-san. I promise I will pay visit soon."

"And you, please continue to look after my baby boy," Kaa-san moves to give Kuroo a hug. In which the alpha gladly return. Then, he moves to Kei. "You better visit more often, Kei," Kaa-san gives him a hug too.

"If I can, Kaa-san," Kei returns his mother's embrace. "Say hello for Tou-san from me."

They announces the arrival of the Shinkansen. Kei's mother pats their cheeks for the last time before walking away. "Oh! And don't forget about what I said. If you want to visit our home, you better start calling Kei by his given name, Tetsu-chan!" Both Kei and Kuroo's faces redden.

"Just go already, Kaa-san!" Kei snaps.

Kaa-san walks away with a laugh and a wave.

 

xxXXxx

 

"So, Tsukki," Kuroo says when they drive away from the station. "Can I call you Kei?"

Kei blushes. "I-If I can call you Te-Tetsurou," he stammers.

Kuroo gives him a beautiful smile. "Of course you can, Kei," he says with deeper voice that makes Kei's blush deepen.

"Sh-shut up, Tetsurou-san!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> <3  
> Nu


End file.
